


【盾冬】My Bloody Honey

by sibasin



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 06:39:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5698711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sibasin/pseuds/sibasin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>送給大麥子太太的文，感謝太太的美圖！欣賞好圖請走這裡：http://www.plurk.com/p/levqde</p>
<p>希望太太不嫌棄（掩面）</p>
<p>基本上這是一篇癒療系甜文<br/>（因為只有彼此才能治癒彼此所以是癒療系；因為充滿了血的甜腥味所以很甜（。</p>
<p>巴奇被政府設計抓走並判處極刑後，史蒂夫決定拋棄一切劫獄帶著他私奔逃亡的背景設定</p>
<p>大概有點雙黑，還請慎入</p>
            </blockquote>





	【盾冬】My Bloody Honey

＿＿＿

 

 

濃重的血腥味刺激著史蒂夫的鼻腔，從喉頭湧上的嘔吐感讓他腦中的混沌慢慢散去，史蒂夫左手抵著左腹，靠著盾牌坐在地上甩了甩頭，睜開眼望向前方的氣味來源。

剛開始還有些模糊但逐漸清晰的視線中，他看到了他的巴奇正佇立在離他大概兩百公尺的距離，從頭到腳全都染滿了鮮紅，握著拳頭的金屬左手上的血液往下，滴落腳邊，聚在他的腳下幾乎成了濃稠的血池。

而他們兩人的四周全是倒地不起的敵人……或著該說曾經是某種生命的物體。

心一驚，史蒂夫動了一下手腳，想要撐起身體，衝過去看望巴奇的狀況。但他一動，側腹立刻傳來如燒灼般的刺痛，忍不住皺起眉看過去，只見左腰側腹上一個被黑色的布料堵住了銅板大小的缺口上。

史蒂夫愣了一下，看著覆在自己傷口上的黑色布料，嘴角竟浮現起笑容，一定是巴奇撕下了他自己的衣物幫他止血。

就在剛才不久前，史蒂夫替巴奇擋下了一次狙擊槍的攻擊，以及緊接著子彈而來的翻倒的汽車衝撞，一時之間被連續而來的衝擊讓他短暫的喪失了行動能力幾分鐘。而就才這麼一會的功夫，巴奇不只把全部的敵人都解決了，還先幫史蒂夫止血。

抬起抵著左腹的左手，史蒂夫覺得自己的傷都不痛了，撐起身體站起，一心只想要趕快衝過去抱住巴奇。史蒂夫的動作比他的想法還要快得許多，當他回過神來時，他已經抓住了面露驚訝神色的巴奇的手，滿臉笑容的看著他。

「史蒂夫……！」看到為了自己而受傷的史蒂夫突然就好好的站在自己面前，還滿臉笑容，還沒從剛才的恐慌及悲憤中恢復的巴奇只是瞪大了雙眼，驚慌的上下打量著史蒂夫的傷勢。

「……你有沒有受傷？」史蒂夫不以為意的將全身是血的巴奇擁入懷中，在他耳邊低聲問道：「如果有，跟我說是誰……我會讓他付出代價。」

面對語氣非常溫柔，但微笑的眼神中所流洩出的卻是平穩而冰冷刺骨的殺氣的史蒂夫，巴奇只是將額頭靠在他的胸前搖了搖頭，帶著些許顫抖的哭腔，「我沒有受傷……你保護了我……」

沒人傷了巴奇，正確來說是沒人能靠近得了因史蒂夫受傷而發狂的巴奇身邊，他身上的血全都是來自兩人周遭那些早已失去了生命的物體。

「只要你沒受傷，那就好。」得知巴奇沒有受傷，史蒂夫鬆了一口氣，撫摸著巴奇因血液而濕黏的頭髮，毫不在意四周的血腥味，以及自己的傷，更不用說周遭殘碎的屍體，只是深情地凝視著他心愛的人。

「史蒂夫……史蒂夫……你還活著……」巴奇眼中含著激動的水霧，笑著抬起頭，但一看到他左腹的傷馬上就緊張了起來，焦急的叫道：「你的傷……得趕緊治療……！」

「沒事，我當然還活著，」史蒂夫只是微微一笑，捧起巴奇因擔心、喜悅、慌亂而揪成一團的臉，用自己的手替他擦去臉上的鮮血，柔聲安慰：「這只是一點小傷而已，不礙事，很快就會好。」

聽到史蒂夫那麼說，巴奇才剛破涕為笑，但看到他左腹的傷處，臉馬上又沉了下來。

「我……我相信你的能力……但……我每次看到你受傷我就好怕……如果……」說到一半就再也說不閜去的巴奇垂下了頭緊緊抱著史蒂夫，將頭埋在那寬大的胸口前，在心裡盼望著，張著顫抖的嘴唇低聲呢喃：「不要丟下我……」

他不想看到史蒂夫受任何一點傷，甚至喪失生命，但他還是為了自己受傷。當看到史蒂夫往後倒地，閉上了眼睛，左腹的傷口流出殷紅血液的瞬間，巴奇只覺得自己的心臟就像被冰冷的爪子緊緊揪住般的難受，眼前陷入一片血紅，只想將所有傷害史蒂夫的混帳通通消滅。

當巴奇因史蒂夫的笑容而恢復正常時，已經做了無意的殺戮。

但他並不後悔，因為他們傷了史蒂夫，那麼死亡就是他們所該付出的代價。

就算他身上的罪孽因此更加沉重，巴奇也不在乎。他可以為了史蒂夫付出一切。所以他不需要，不需要他人的認同、不需要自由，如果他的自由跟生命必須靠著史蒂夫的犧牲，那他全部都不要。

「不要擔心，巴奇。不是說好了，我不會丟下你……忘了我答應過你，我會陪著你直到時間盡頭嗎？」史蒂夫溫柔的微笑著，用力的回抱他，在他耳邊用只有他們彼此聽得見的聲音說道：「你也答應過我了，不管哪裡，我們都會在一起。」

巴奇攤開雙手將染滿自己全身的血展現給史蒂夫看，歪著頭，輕聲問道：「……就算我會下地獄？」

捧起巴奇的臉，吻著他那搖曳著不安的灰藍上顫動的睫毛，史蒂夫篤定的柔聲宣告：「你不會的……你是那麼好的人，我相信你一定會上天堂……」

即使滿身是血，巴奇的笑容在史蒂夫眼中依然如此的可愛甜美，只要一想到這些血都是為了他而沾上的，史蒂夫就覺得很感動。

「如果上帝真的讓你落入地獄，我會帶著你離開地獄，我們不會在地獄，也不需要天堂……因為我們屬於彼此。」

史蒂夫的誓言與承諾終於使得巴奇笑了出來，這是他所聽過最甜蜜的情話。

「……嗯，我們屬於彼此。」

回以最甜美的笑容，巴奇說著，緊緊抱住了史蒂夫，像是擁抱全世界的幸福。

 

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

 

在離開了現場後，史蒂夫跟巴奇避開耳目騎著重機回到了位處偏僻郊區，他們用假身分暫時承租下的一間老舊平房內。

一進家門史蒂夫就把巴奇身上沾滿了灰塵跟血汙的戰鬥服撕開，扔到了地板上，然後脫下了自己的衣服打橫抱起巴奇，大步走進了浴室。

「慢著，你應該先療傷……唔嗯……」

無視巴奇的主張，史蒂夫用自己的唇堵住了巴奇的唇，並一路將他抱到浴缸的蓮蓬頭下。

等巴奇站好並不高興的瞪著他時，史蒂夫才笑了笑，用手抵在自己左腹的傷口上，「你看，血都止住了，等我們洗完我就會去處理的，你放心。」

說著，史蒂夫俯身再次吻上巴奇，然後越過他的手臂轉開了熱水，調節適中的熱水立刻從兩人頭頂沖刷而下，巴奇全身，特別是頭髮上原本乾涸的血液因水溫而融解並往下流動，熱水在他頭上所沖下的暗紅水流讓他看起來像是沐浴著鮮血。

即使史蒂夫真心覺得淋著血的巴奇依然很美，但是乾涸的血塊黏在了巴奇的髮絲以及肌膚上的模樣，讓史蒂夫覺得心裡不是很舒服。不是因為覺得噁心或難看，而是因為，那些沾染在巴奇身上的血，不是他的。

「必須先把你清乾淨，雖然因為我而滿身是血的你非常美……但我嫉妒那些血……除了我還有你以外……我不希望別人碰觸你……」

史蒂夫語氣中濃濃的醋意讓巴奇訝異的看著他，接著低低笑了起來，「你怎麼那麼可愛？傻史蒂薇……」

舉起手環抱著史蒂夫，巴奇凝望著他的濕潤雙眼中閃著異樣的光采，微微敞開唇瓣，紅嫩的舌尖在自己柔軟飽滿的唇肉上舔過，甜甜的低語：「……不用擔心……史蒂夫……我全部都是屬於你的……從裡到外……每一滴血……每一根頭髮……都是你的……」

那雙貼在自己唇邊，吐露著濕熱甜美氣息的紅唇，看在史蒂夫的眼中充滿著魅惑，情不自禁的用力將他抱住，熱烈的吻住了巴奇，用自己的舌頭纏上巴奇那不安分的舌共舞。

「嗯……哈……啊……你也是……我的……我的……我的史蒂夫……」在熱情擁吻的空隙間，巴奇伴隨低喘，斷斷續續的作出宣告。

史蒂夫一邊激動的吻著巴奇，一邊愛撫著他光滑的肌膚，並低啞著嗓音，「是的……巴克……是的……我是你的……你是我的……」

或許打從小時候第一次見到彼此的那一天起，他們就註定屬於彼此。

強烈的情感激盪，使得兩人股間的慾望不知不覺間抬起了頭，並散發著高熱。兩人本能的扭動著腰將下身靠在一起並摩蹭著，快感驅使下，史蒂夫伸出手將兩人的陰莖握在一起，有些粗魯的上下摩擦。

「啊……不……不行……你的傷……」

巴奇搖著頭，想拒絕，卻又因性器上直接的快感而抽搐著，不久，在史蒂夫手掌的套弄下兩人身體一陣痙攣，同時射了出來。

喘著氣，因高潮而有些恍神的巴奇看著史蒂夫滿臉通紅的恍惚神情，不禁興奮了起來，突然有股衝動只想讓史蒂夫進入他。

彷彿反映著他內心的想法，巴奇後穴也不知羞恥的收縮著。

兩人之間的性交除了追求性的快感外，也是一種證明與宣言。張開雙腿讓史蒂夫撞入自己的感受總是讓巴奇深深體會到，他是屬於史蒂夫的，就像史蒂夫是屬於他的一樣。

於是巴奇微一咬牙，右手搭著史蒂夫的肩膀，半睜著因水珠而顫動的睫毛，張開了雙腿，將左手手指刺入自己臀縫間那處小洞內。

由於熱水的緣故，並沒有平常用左手刺入自己會感覺到的冰涼感，不過堅硬的金屬還是讓巴奇因下體明顯的異物感而皺起了眉，發出一聲悶哼。

從巴奇的動作以及略顯痛苦的低喘察覺到巴奇正在為了他擴張自己，史蒂夫不免興奮了起來，才剛解放過的陰莖又迅速恢復了熱度及硬度，更加激動的吻著巴奇，並將手滑到巴奇的臀部上，大力搓揉著。

股間壓上來的硬物、史蒂夫手掌揉捏著自己的臀部，以及內部擴張的刺激同時一起襲擊著巴奇，引得他渾身一陣酥軟，腳一軟差點滑倒，還好史蒂夫眼明手快的抱住了他的大腿，並順勢將他整個人抱起。

這個體勢讓巴可以清楚的看到自己張開的雙腿間史蒂夫高聳的分身，那麼粗那麼大，一想起每次被那碩大的慾望塞滿的快感，他就感到渾身發麻。

「快……進來……」忍不住開口甜膩的低訴著渴望，雙手勾著史蒂夫的肩膀，看著抵在自己穴口處的陰莖，感受著那幾乎要燙傷自己的高熱，巴奇全身都因期待而戰慄，「用你的大傢伙……填滿我……」

點了點頭，史蒂夫抓著巴奇的膝蓋窩，一點一點地用自身推開狹小的入口，撐開了緊窄的肉壁，緩慢而堅定的將火燙的堅挺埋入濕熱的柔軟內。

「啊、啊……嗯……」空虛的內裡慢慢被填滿的充實感讓巴奇仰起了頭，低吟出顫抖的甜蜜喘息。

將自身全部埋進了巴奇的體內，被溫熱的肉壁緊緊包裹著的快感使得史蒂夫低嘆了一聲，停留了一會後開始挺動著腰，進行緩慢的抽插。

體內敏感的肉壁被火熱的粗硬肉棒摩擦而過的酥麻快感隨著史蒂夫的律動越來越重，越來越快，巴奇的低喘也越來越高亢、因腹內湧上的快樂而顫抖。

「唔……嗯……啊……史蒂夫……啊……」

像是被巴奇的呻吟鼓勵，史蒂夫雙手抓起巴奇充滿彈性的緊緻臀部，分開結實又柔軟的臀肉不斷猛烈衝撞，將自身的慾望大力頂入那處溫暖濕潤卻又緊實的天堂內。

巴奇兩條修長結實的雙腿因史蒂夫劇烈的進出而上下搖晃，在史蒂夫大力前後抽插的腰間隨之擺動，不時因強烈的快感而抽搐著。

熱水依然從頭頂往下沖刷著兩人火熱的軀體，史蒂夫在巴奇的體內的律動逐漸變得快而深入，橫衝直撞的摩擦著內部敏感的黏膜，碾壓頂弄著巴奇的前列腺，讓他舒服的只能張著嘴任由唾液從中流下，在史蒂夫的攻勢下，發出一聲又一聲高昂的呻吟。

終於，在史蒂夫重重頂入最深處後，滾燙的液體充滿著內部器官的感受讓巴奇全身一震，繃緊了身子，縮在史蒂夫的胸前哽咽著攀上了巔峰。

因大量且不停流動的熱水而潮濕悶熱的浴室內，兩人大口喘著氣，一會後，原本已消失很久的血腥味突然又濃郁了起來。

低頭看向血腥味的來源，巴奇皺起了眉，「……不管你想說什麼，把我放下，我要馬上處理你的傷。」

 

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

 

看著巴奇熟練的在自己左腹的傷口四周消毒，注射局部麻醉，用針縫起後塗上藥水，並貼上紗布繃帶的一連串動作，史蒂夫笑得很幸福。

「好了，會痛嗎？」

「不會，」史蒂夫伸手撫摸著左腹上的一層紗布，由衷的讚嘆，「你的技術越來越好了。」

巴奇在瞪了史蒂夫一眼後垂下眉，嘆了一口氣，「如果可以不再需要用到這個技能就好了。」

自從史蒂夫帶著巴奇逃亡後，史蒂夫就時常會受傷，當然巴奇自己也會，由於他們那些追捕者的目標基本上都是巴奇，照理說巴奇才是兩人之間應該最容易受傷的那個。然而史蒂夫總是會想盡辦法在各種危急的情況下保護巴奇，所以反而史蒂夫才是那個受傷最多的人。

這件事實讓巴奇很是懊惱，忍不住用右手捏了史蒂夫的大腿一下。

「噢！」巴奇捏的很小力，但史蒂夫還是故意誇張的痛叫了一聲，揉了揉被捏的地方，「我的蜜糖，你做什麼？。」

雖然哼了一聲，但史蒂夫對自己的肉麻稱呼還是巴奇紅了臉，別過臉，小聲念道：「你別老是只護著我，親愛的，多保護你自己，我不脆弱。」

巴奇的話讓史蒂夫沉默的望著他。

「……但我最想保護的人一直都是你，巴奇。」史蒂夫伸出手勾起了巴奇的下巴，迫使他抬起頭面對自己，「從很久以前開始，我的盾牌就只為了你而存在……在那個實驗室裡救出你時我就發過誓不會讓任何人傷害你……」

盯著那雙因意外而睜大並閃動著水光的灰藍眼眸，史蒂夫垂下了眼，痛苦自責的低嘆：「……雖然我失敗過一次……我沒握住你的手，讓你摔落了火車……讓你成為了被控制的人型武器……但我這次絕對會保護你……不管對手是誰，即使是整個世界，我都不在乎。」

「史蒂夫……」凝視著史蒂夫真摯的眼神，巴奇因感動而顫抖著。

「只要你平安無事的待在我身邊……我需要的就只是如此。」

「嗯……」

用哽咽的鼻音回應史蒂夫慢慢靠近自己唇上並吐露著低聲傾訴的溫柔告白，巴奇緩緩閉上了眼睛，感受著貼上自己顫抖唇瓣的溫熱。


End file.
